


Beautiful

by nastyweeaboo39



Category: BioShock
Genre: Fontaine likes to mess with Jack, M/M, Poor Jack dont know how to react, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyweeaboo39/pseuds/nastyweeaboo39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is getting complimented by Atlas and doesn't know how to deal with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

"Boyo, would you kindly set your wrench down and come over here?" Jack put his wrench on the cold, grimey floor and walked over to Atlas, who was sitting on a bench. 

The Irish man smiled warmly and the caressed Jack's face. Jack jumped slightly at the touch, wasn't expecting the sudden touch his friend gave. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautiful green eyes ever seen?" Jack blushed at the compliment. Nobody had ever complimented him before. 

Back at high school, kids would call him a fat, ugly freak, due to him being chubby and have no friends. He sometimes get into fights with the assholes but usually he won. But even though he wins the fights most of the time, it caused the poor boy to become self-loathing of his appereance, thinking he's just some ugly, unintresting guy.

Jack sighed. 'They're just green eyes, there's nothing special about them.' But neverless, Jack smiled akwardly, showing that he is greatful for the geniune compliment.

Atlas beamed and then gently squeezed Jack's cheeks. "Your face, boyo! I haven't even noticed by now but, you have a baby's face! That explains why you look younger than 23."

Jack opened his mouth, trying to say something but he can't. His face red like a tomato and his mind gone haywire. Jack thought, 'Why is he saying these nice things to me!? Is he trying to flirt with me or something!? Atlas chuckled at the sight of the sweatered man's face and ruffled his hair and then whispererd in the red faced man.

"Hey boyo, ya might wanna close your mouth or I might put something in it." After that statement, Jack ran away, tripping over empty soda bottles and a trash can.

Atlas picked up the cold wrench and smirked to himself. "Worth it." He whispered to himself in a Brooklyn accent, as he decided to go back to his apartment and a smoke of cigar as a celebration for embarrassing the living shit out of Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't seen anymore fanfics of these two fuckers, so I decided to publish my own fanfiction of Jack and Atlas/Fontaine being cute together. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
